Stick and Stones
by fire1water6
Summary: Shane and Mitchie with a different Camp Rock beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Mitchie POV

"I hate that guy," I grumble while walking angrily towards the Camps kitchen. You would think that I would be happy; I am at Camp Rock, the camp of my dreams yet I was purely angry. My straight brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, swishing behind me. I want paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone.

General POV

Shane was just walking to the pond front in peace when he got distracted momentarily and ran into a girl. They both fell to the ground. She looks him in the eyes and he can see the flames as though they would torch him any minute.

He was taken aback and says "Sorry. I was distracted. Are you okay?" He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She ignored it and got up herself. She dusted herself off and tells him sarcastically "Yeah im just dandy. I was already having a bad day then a jerk ran into me when I just so happen to already be late getting to the kitchen and now wants to talk and make me even later."

She glares at Shane. He laughs and says "Lets walk and talk then. I need to go to the kitchen anyways. You tell me what's wrong and I will listen." Mitchie sighs, "Yeah okay." Shane says "By the way I am Shane Gray." Mitchie laughs "Yeah I know who you are. Shane Gray, lead singer of the band Connect 3, the big headed guy who is the "Bad Boy" so he was sent here to clean up his act. Yeah I know you. Im Mitchie Torres and it wouldn't be such a hot plan to stay here 'cause all it will do is frustrate me more and probably make me hate you for life."

Shane looks at Mitchie seriously and says "Try me." She shrugs and begins her story "So there was this guy…"

She tells him this long story which involved him helping out in the kitchen so she would continue her story. Once finished he grabs her hand and says "Follow me."

She yanks her hand out of his grasp, "No. I don't need to get my anger out. It keeps me from loving him still." It was Shane's turn to glare at her, "No. That is exactly what I did and it made me the bad boy of the band. Your story and the anger in your eyes showed me exactly what I have been seeing in the mirror for the past year..."

His eyes burned into her and it frustrated her even more. "…you can not keep it in and I won't let you."

She glared at him "You aren't my friend and you don't know me. I won't take this from a jerk like you."

Shane didn't see that she was almost in tears and without thinking said "You are such a girl…geez are you on your period or something?"

Her hand flew to his face and left a huge mark on his cheek. "Leave, Now." Mitchie was frustrated and he would not let her be. He saw a tear fall from her eye and knew it was time for him to go. Shane walked away that day but soon enough he will walk right back into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

They went though Camp Rock that year avoiding each other.

Mitchie Thought about how terrible she was to him throughout the year everytime she saw a picture of Shane. What she finally noticed was a small scar on his face where she had hit him. She gasps and realizes that her ring had carved into his face and she had just sent him away. She realizes that she had been truly unfair to him and would try to be nicer to him the next summer at Camp Rock.

Shane would definitely be going. It had changed him for the better. He was a much sweeter guy. After Mitchie hit him he realized how bad he really was and tried everyday to change himself. He wanted her to know that even if she hated him she was the reason for his change. He even stopped hiding his scar that she gave him. Whenever someone would ask about the scar he would reply with a smile, "This scar is the reason behind my change. The person would gave me this changed my life forever; I just hope they realize it." He would then get a dazed far off look on his face as though he was thinking of something.

When Mitchie read about this she gasped loudly. Everyone in the gas station looked at her confused. She just put back the magazine and started heading home. She needed to finish packing. She was heading back to Camp Rock tomorrow. Her mom even decided to be the cook again. Mitchie would have to help out in the Kitchen again but this year she didn't mind it as much.

When Mitchie got to Camp she walked straight to her cabin from last year that she shared with Caitlyn. She walked in and was immediately tackled by Caitlyn. "When did you get here? Oh no matter, how are you? Are you worried about seeing Shane again," Caitlyn rambled.

Mitchie just laughed and wondered why on earth she had told Caitlyn. She should have known that Caitlyn would do something like this. She stopped Caitlyn before she could continue asking questions. "Hey Cait, im fine and I am actually about to go walk around camp before he gets here. I got here moments before I came in. Now do you want to walk with me or must I walk alone?" Caitlyn replies "Yeah I'll come. There is a lot to talk about." They start wandering around camp and Mitchie told Caitlyn all she had thought about throughout the year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Shane was in the limo at the camps entrance trying to convince Nate and Jason to join in at Camp this year. He smirked in his head when he figured out exactly what he would get them to join him.

He puts on his puppy dog eyes and says "Came on guys, I will need the moral support when I see Mitchie again. It will be hard for me." Nate and Jason caved. "Yeah we will stay." Shane smiled and hopped out of the car, grabbed his stuff, and started towards the cabin.

Nate looks at Jason and says "I think we have been duped." Jason in a dazed look says "I wonder if he will make my birdhouse now that I am here to remind him." Nate just shakes his head and hops out the car to follow Shane.

Mitchie finishes her story and then tells Caitlyn "Okay time for you to leave so I can have some peace." Caitlyn nods and walks away leaving Mitchie on the dock staring at the gentle blue pond in front of her.

All of a sudden there is a tap on her shoulder. She jumps while turning to see who tapped her when she falls into the pond. Her head pops out of the water and she sees Shane on the dock looking at her kinda scared. Shane sees her face and notices it's the same face as when she hit him. He says quickly "Uh…im going to leave now. I don't want you hitting me again."

Mitchie shakes her head, "Nu-uh pretty boy, wrong answer. The right answer would be 'Mitchie let me help you out of the pond because I was the reason you fell in.'"

Shane sees her swim to the dock again and lowers his hand to pull her up. She gets an evil grin on her face and grabs his hand. She yanks him into the pond and laughs. He pops out of the water and sees her laughing. He gently smiles and pulls himself onto the dock.

He grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dock next to him. He smiles and looks the dripping girl next to him. She didn't notice hi looking at her until after she had squeezed the water out of her hair and part of her clothes. After she was done she looks over at him with a sigh and notices that he is staring at her with a smile on his face. She looks away with a blush and a small smile on her face. He stood up and stuck out his hand to help her stand up. She takes hold of it and he quickly pulls her up. He tells her "Ok now I will leave. I have helped and now it is kinda awkward."

She nods and watches him walk away.

Slowly throughout camp they talk more and become friends. Now at the beginning it was still awkward but they knew if the dealt with it then they would get to know each other. Two days before Final Jam Mitchie was seen walking around Camp alone. Later that day she was nowhere to be found. Shane led the search group but when they couldn't find her he ran to his cabin and just lay on his bed wondering where she went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Mitchie was walking around Camp by herself when she was hit with something and lost consciousness. When she woke up she looked around and realized she had no clue where she was and that her hands were tied to the chair she was on. She gulped and started to worry about why they wanted her and what they would do to her. She was to busy to notice that someone had come in with a whip and a needle.

Shane was just laying there when he realized that Mitchie could still have her phone when he got a message. He looked who it was from and realized that it was from Mitchies' phone. He opened it and saw it was a video.

While watching it he gasped at the beginning and felt tears rolling down his face at the end. Nate came in at the end of the video and saw Shane crying (something Shane Gray never did). He ran over to Shane and looked at his phone. On it was a message, "If you love her find her. If you care then meet our demands otherwise you will regret it."

Nate looks over at the crying boy and asks him "Are you going to do it or will you find her and save her?"

Shane looks over with determination in his eyes and says "I'll do what I need to do. I will find her before I must meet their demands I will not let them hurt her anymore."

Nate replies "Then let's show Brown this video and try to use it for clues to find her."

Shane nods and they run off to meet up with his uncle. When they found him they were trying to figure out where she could be. Shane got another message from Mitchies' phone, "Will you meet our demands or must you try to be the hero?" Shane sent back, "I will always try to be the hero for Mitchie."

The phone vibrates, "Then you will pay."

Shane almost cries but Nate asks "Why don't we track her phone?" Shane nods and runs to the computer to get the number to call so he could track her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Nate, Shane, and Brown were driving to where they believed Mitchie was. They tracked her phone to an empty cabin far enough away they didn't look for her there but close enough to get their demands easily.

They crept up to the cabin and looked around the corner. They saw a group of men getting into a car and driving off. Shane didn't see Mitchie with them so he became hopeful that she was still in there. He gets a text after he had already snuck inside and didn't realize it at the moment.

Shane was too busy trying to find Mitchie. He finds a locked door and sees keys on the outside. Nate whispers "Hey check your phone real quick."

Shane nods and sees 2 messages from Mitchies phone. He looks at the first one and sees, "Too Late. Now you will have to find her yourself."

Shane quickly looks at the other message, "Shane help me."

Tears started streaming down Shane's face and he puts the key in the lock and turns it but it doesn't open. He bangs on the door and yells her name. When he doesn't hear a response he slides down onto the floor crying softly.

He hears a soft whisper and listens closer and hears…Mitchie. He bangs on the door and tries his hardest to open the door but knows he has failed her. He looks over to Nate and Nate gently moves him away from the door.

Nate turned the key the other direction and the door clicked open. Shane rushes in and sees Mitchie so he quickly closes the door and tells Nate, "Hold on please."

Nate agrees because he hears the desperation in Shane voice. Shane looks back at Mitchie and sees the girl he loves on a bed in a tight white shirt and short shorts. She has bruises and cuts all over her body. He walks over to her and gently touches her arm. She flinches in her sleep then wakes up. She sees Shane and flings herself into his arms. He pulls her back and takes off his hoodie. He puts it on her and then pulls her back to him. The hoodie is big on her. He whispers, "I found you, Im sorry that it took so long."

She touches the scar on his face and whispers back, "Im sorry."

She falls back asleep in his arms. Shane opens the door and walks out the room. Nate gasps at Mitchies condition and then says, "Im sorry. I wish I had thrown out that idea earlier. I had been thinking about it since her…"

Nate stops speaking when Shane looks him straight in the eyes. Shane whispers, "She was kidnapped, tortured, and who knows what else, yet, she apologized for hitting me hard enough to leave a scar. While I was worried about her she was worried about me."

Nate puts his arm around Shane shoulder and says, "Let's go before they even think of coming back."

Shane lets Nate lead him and Mitchie to the car. He sits in the back with Mitchie still asleep in his arms. He closes his eyes and finally relaxes knowing Mitchie is safe. He falls asleep quickly. When Shane wakes he smiles knowing Mitchie was in his arms but the smile fades as he spots bruises in places he didn't notice before. While looking at them he notices Mitchie starting to shake and so he brings her a little closer. He whispers soft and sweet, "Hey it will be alright Mitchie. I am here and I will always protect you."

She slowly stops shaking and after he sees her relax he sighs. He decides to look up and see if Nate is still awake. He sees Nate looking at him and it makes him uncomfortable so he glances at Brown driving before returning his gaze to Mitchie. He shifts slightly. Mitchie whimpers and he pulls her as close as possible while still being comfortable. Soon enough they are back at camp. Brown tells Shane, "Bring her to the First Aid Cabin then meet up with me and Nate to figure out a plan on keeping people away from her for now."

Shane nods, gets out the car, and head to the cabin. Luckily when he gets there the nurse is still awake because of a stomach flu camper. Shane puts Mitchie as far away as possible from the stomach flu camper. He tells the nurse, "If anything happens I am in my uncles Cabin." The nurse nods then Shane leaves to start planning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Shortly after Shane leaves Mitchie wakes up and freaks out. She has no clue where she is and Shane is gone. She feels as though she is back with the kidnappers and starts to cry. The nurse comes to her but Mitchie wont talk to her or let her anywhere near her. The nurse sighs and walks to the phone, its time for Shane to come back.

While planning his uncles phone rings. Brown answers it and then hangs up shortly after saying okay. He looks at Shane and tells him, "Mitchie is awake but freaking out. Maybe you should go; Nate and I will finish planning this." Shane nods quickly then sprints to the first aid cabin.

Once he got there he went to Mitchie and pulled her into his arms while comforting her softly. After she calmed down she whispered, "I thought you saving me was just a dream. Please just stay here for a little while."

Shane nods and lies down on the bed and pulls her to his side. She whimpers slightly and Shane asks, "What's the matter Mitch?"

She murmurs, "My stomach hurt. Well actually my whole body hurts but my stomach and back hurts the worst."

Shane asks, "Is it okay if I lift your shirt up so I can see why it hurts?"

Mitchie nods and closes her eyes tightly. He lifts up her shirt and sees a huge bruise on her stomach. He tells her to turn so he can see her back. He looks at her back and sees deep scratches that look as though someone hit her repeatedly with an old fashioned whip. He gets her to turn back and tells her, "We will get stuff for that soon. For now just go to sleep. I will stay close."

She snuggles up slightly to Shanes' side, lays her head on his chest, and goes to sleep. After he is sure she is asleep he goes to sleep himself. When Shane wakes he frees himself from Mitchie and heads over to the nurse to tell her about Mitchies cuts and bruises. The nurse says she will look at her when Mitchie wakes but Shane has to be there. Shane agrees but hears crying and so he rushes back to Mitchie. Mitchie is awake and crying so Shane comforts her. When she stops crying Shane says, "Hey will it be alright if the nurse comes and looks at you?"

Mitchie looks frightened and so Shane adds, "I will be there the whole time." Mitchie agrees and Shane head to get the nurse. When he gets out of her eyesight Mitchie rushes to him. He laughs and tells her, "Mitch, I haven't even been out of your eyesight for 3 seconds…Well come on then."

Shane carefully picks up Mitchie and lets her wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms go around his neck with her head on his shoulder. He carries her to the nurse and tries to put her down but she just held on tighter. Shane sighs and says, "Well you can look at her back right now, it's the worst."

Mitchie starts to shake when the nurse lifts up her shirt so the nurse puts it back down and asks Shane to do it. He slowly lifts up her shirt after she stops shaking and all she does is cuddle closer to him. The nurse is finally able to see the cuts and she tells Shane that Mitchie needs to see a real doctor for them. Shane agrees and so he carries Mitchie to Browns cabin. Brown tells him that he can't leave until after final Jam that night. Shane brings Mitchie to her cabin and says, "Okay so can you please put on your swimsuit?"

Mitchie nods and grabs her green bikini before heading to the bathroom to change. When she comes out the sight makes Shane want to cry. He could see all the bruises and cuts all over her body. She grabs a shirt and gives it to Shane. He helps her put it on. She waits for him to pick her up. He shakes his head, takes hold of her hand and leads her to the pond. Shane tells her, "Okay so this water is cold so it will help dim the pain. Stay as close as possible and if it hurts too much tell me."

Mitchie slowly gets in the water, face showing her pain. She slowly treads water and 5 minutes later lifts her arms for him to pick her up. He carefully gets her on the dock and lets her lay down until she was dry. He picks her up and starts to bring her to her cabin. Mitchie shakes her head quickly. Shane looks at her and asks, "Don't you want to go to your cabin?"

Mitchie shakes her head again. Shane looks confused but asks, "Do you want to go to my cabin?"

She nods her head. Shane shrugs and heads to his cabin. Right after he walks through the doors he looks and sees Nate and Jason looking at them carefully. Shane puts Mitchie down and asks, "Why did you want to come here?"

Mitchie heads to his bag and pulls out a yellow shirt. Shane walks over to her and says, "That one is no good."

He hands her an olive green shirt, "This one is better with your skin tone."

He looks through his clothes for sweatpants but he doesn't have any with him. He turns and asks Nate, "Hey Nate, Do you have any sweatpants or basketball shorts?"

Nate replies, "I have both, which one do you want?"

Shane thinks about it and says, "Pull out both, then I will let Mitchie choose." Nate hops out of his chair and pulls out two pairs of basketball shorts and one pair of sweatpants.

Mitchie quickly grabs the gray sweatpants and heads to the bathroom to put the clothes on. When she comes out Shane and Nate are sitting on the couch with Jason on a seat all by himself. Mitchie walks over to Shane and sis down on his lap. She sits sideways so that she can see Nate but sits as far away from him as she can. Anytime he moves she moves closer to Shane. Soon enough Shane looks at her and asks, "Mitchie do you want to wear your own clothes tonight or the clothes you are wearing?"

Mitchie whispers, "These."

Shane nods and says, "Well time to head over to the hall."

Mitchie stands up so that Shane can stand up too. He picks her up and they follow Nate and Jason to the hall. Once there Nate adds an extra chair to the judging table. Shane looks at him gratefully. Shane then realizes that he has been wearing the same clothes as he was when Mitchie was kidnapped. He puts Mitchie down and tells her, "Hey stay here and I will be right back. Nate will watch you while im gone. He will protect you while im gone."

Mitchie whimpers but Shane had already started running to his cabin. Nate looks at Mitchie and says "All I expect of you is for you not to go after Shane by yourself."

Mitchie nods and goes over to take his hand. He grabs hers and they start walking really fast to the cabin. Once there Nate tells Mitchie, "I will wait outside…you can go in."

Mitchie walks in and sees Shane with his shirt off but runs and hugs him anyways. Shane laughs and tells her jokingly, "Sweetie I kinda can only put a shirt on if you aren't holing me, otherwise we would both be in my shirt and that would be too awkward to explain."

Mitchie lets go and sits on the couch facing him. While picking a shirt Shane asks, "Mitch, Where is Nate? Wasn't he supposed to be watching you? Wait I bet he is right outside the door. Am I right?"

Mitchie nods and Shane continues, "Why don't you wait outside momentarily so I can put some pants on."

Mitchie looks at him for a brief moment, runs up to him, hugs him, and says louder than she had been, "Hurry."

She hurries out the door and finds Nate still sitting on the stairs. She goes and hugs him. She gently whispers in his ear, "Thanks Nate."

When she pulls away he looks at her confused. He whispers back, "Thank you for trusting me."

Mitchie nods then looks at the door while it opens. Mitchie goes straight up to him and hugs him tightly. Shane looks at Nate and sees his confused face. Shane asks, "What's up?"

Nate looks at him and says, "She spoke to me and trusts me."

Shane looks at Mitchie proudly and asks, "Did you really?"

Mitchie nods and then Shane picks her up and spins her around. She giggles slightly at it. Shane tells them both, "Well we ought to be getting back now. Who knows what Jason has been doing without us?"

They hurry back to the hall and decide on putting Mitchie between Shane and Nate but putting Jason on the other side of Shane. They also move where the crowd will sit back a little more. Soon, in the hall people start coming in and filling it up. Mitchie slowly moves closer to Shane as more and more people come in. By the time the hall is full Mitchie is pretty much sharing a seat with Shane and Shanes arm was around her shoulder.

Brown says, "now for you Judges. Nate Black…"

Nate smiles and waves

"…Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray…"

Shane and Mitchie stand up and Shane waves

"…and Jason White."

Jason stands up and waves. They all sit down and judge the first people. Mitchie then realizes that she is supposed to sing last. She whispers into Shane's ear, "Shane I am supposed to be singing later tonight. I don't want to let Caitlyn down."

Shane agrees and says, "You will have to wait until Final Jam is over before you can sing because you are technically a judge and can't participate. I will have Nate text Caitlyn the change. Did you know that Nate and Caitlyn are going out?"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

Shane nods and goes back to judging. Mitchie then leans over to Nate and whispers, "Congrats dude. Im excited for you."

Nate looks at her confused at first then realizes what she meant and blushes. Mitchie quickly tells him to warn Caitlyn about her change in singing time.


	7. Chapter 7

After judging was done, Brown announced a musical number. Mitchie looks completely freaked out but walks onto the stage anyways. She starts singing her song and notices Shane looks at her weird but continues on. Shane starts singing "Gotta find you" and that's when Mitchie realizes that she was the voice he heard last summer. She joins him in singing and they finish off the song together. Mitchie smiles at Shane then hugs him tightly and they walk off the stage with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. They got off stage and Mitchie hugs Shane again. "Thanks for supporting me, Im not as afraid anymore."

Shane replies, "Thanks for being the girl I was looking for. The only thing I wonder is why you thought it wasn't you. My song sounds like yours."

Mitchie thinks about it and tells him, "I don't know. I guess I just never sang around camp and didn't think about the one time that I sang in the Mess hall."

"Well im glad you did sing. It changed my music then later my attitude. I wonder what you did this summer,"Shane questioned.

Mitchie smiles when Shane starts talking then laughingly replies, "Maybe change you life forever, but im thinking it's I deflated your ego."

Shane laughs then kisses Mitchies forehead. Shane whispers "Thanks for trusting me throughout it all."

Mitchie whispers back, "It's hard not to trust someone like you, who sis exactly what both of us needed last summer."

Mitchie starts to walk away but a guy comes toward them and Mitchie rushes back to Shane's arms. Shane looks back down at her and she whispers, "Guess im not as confident as I thought."

Shane smiles down at her, "I think you are the most confident person I know."

Mitchie looks at him, "Can I go to the hospital now?"

Shane thinks she looks so cute and child-like but asks, "How bad does it hurt?"

Mitchie whispers, "A lot, especially my back and stomach."

Shane nods and leads her toward Brown but stops at Nate and asks Mitchie to stay with him. Mitchie nods, walks over to Nate, and hugs him. Shane hurries to Brown and convinces him to let him go with Mitchie to the hospital. Brown sees the desperation in his eyes and agrees. When Shane gets back to Mitchie she is smiling at Caitlyn but still holding onto Nate. Shane asks, "What's happening here?"

Mitchie sees him and rushes over to him while Caitlyn tells him, "Oh, just Mitchie latching onto my boyfriend and not letting go."

Shane smiles down on the girl in his arms, "Mitch, you should know better than attacking Cait's boy. She will attack back."

Mitchie smiles then looks at him and whispers, "Hey so can we go yet?"

Shane tells her gently, "Yeah and I can stay with you while you are there."

Shane tells Caitlyn and Nate bye but tells them to visit in a couple of days. Shane then leads Mitchie to the car and put her in the passenger seat before rushing to the drivers' seat to get her to the hospital fast. The nurse at camp had called ahead so when they said Mitchies name at the front desk they were immediately put in a room. Mitchie pulled the curtain shut and put on the hospital gown. As soon as she open the curtain a doctor came in. the doctor asks Shane to leave. Shane looks at the doctor and realizes that it is a man. Shane tells him, "Not unless you become a girl in like a minute."

Shane pulls Mitchie towards him gently. Mitchie wraps her arms around Shane's waist. The doctor says, "Fine you can stay but you have to let me do my job."

Shane nods and tells the doctor what's up with Mitchie. The doctor nods and asks if he can see the bruises and cuts. Shane whispers to Mitchie, "Is it alright if I show the doctor Mitch?"

Mitchie nods and puts her face in the crook of Shane's neck. Shane moves the hospital gown out of the way gently and squeezes his eyes closed. The doctor says, "Thanks but how am I going to see her stomach?"

Shane pulls Mitchie out of his arms and pulls her back towards him slightly. He puts his hands in her hands and squeezes gently. Mitchie leans towards him as the doctor looks at her stomach. After he is done Mitchie turns back around as the doctor goes to get the medicine needed. Shane leads her Mitchie towards the bed and lays her down. He sits in a chair next to the bed and before Mitchie falls asleep she whispers, "Thanks for not leaving me."

Shane smiles as her eyes close and her whole body relaxes. He waits until the doctor comes back. Shane moves Mitchie so her back is facing up. The doctor puts a cream on her cuts and then gives Shane a bag of ice. Shane puts Mitchie on her side and holds the bag of ice on her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

After a little while Shane's eyes slowly close and he falls asleep still keeping the ice on Mitchies stomach. Mitchie wakes up feeling completely uncomfortable. She tries to lay on her back but it hurts really badly so she tries her stomach and it hurts just as bad. She sees the ice and tries to hold it on her stomach but she keeps pressing it too hard onto her stomach and it hurt. She sees Shane sitting on the chair and gets and idea. She rolls over to the side of the bed he is on, sits on his lap facing him, grabs the ice, brings it to her stomach gently, puts his hand on the ice, and puts her hand on top of his to keep it in place. She nods at it all then leans towards him and puts her head on his shoulder. Mitchie feels completely comfortable and falls asleep on him. When Shane wakes up he notices Mitchie sleeping on him. He kisses the top of her head and realizes his right hand feels really cold on one side and warm on the other side. He looks down at it and realizes that he had been holding the ice to her. Mitchie wakes up and sees him wondering about the ice. She whispers, "It hurt too much for me to hold it myself and so I figured if your hand was there then it wouldn't hurt. You never hurt me."

Shane jumps at the sound of her voice but smiles down at her. He whispers back, "I would never hurt you."

He takes hold of her hand and she whispers, "I know."

Mitchies doctor walks in as they just look into each others eyes deeply. He tells Shane that he need to put the cream on her and possibly give her pain pills. Shane agrees with the pills so as Shane puts the cream on her as the doctor goes to get the pain pills. When the doctor comes back in Mitchie is sitting on Shanes lap again. He hands Shane the pills and walks out the door again. Shane gets the water from beside her bed and pours her a cup. He never stands up in all of this. Mitchie takes her pills cautiously. Shane whispers, "Everything will be okay, im here to stay. I will always be around to protect you."

Mitchie looks up and locks eyes with him. She whispers, "Sing me a song please."

Shane murmurs back, "Does it have to be a song from Connect 3?"

Mitchie nods slowly, "Only this time."

Shane nods and starts singing.

_Called you for the first time yesterday__  
__Finally found the missing part of me__  
__Felt so close but you were far away__  
__Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless__  
__Over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

He watches as Mitchie slowly closes her eyes and relaxes comfortably.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind__  
__(I can't get you out of my mind)__  
__I think about your eyes all the time__  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try__  
__(You don't even, don't even try)__  
__Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless__  
__Over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday__  
__Everything I wished that it would be__  
__Suddenly I forgot how to speak__  
__Hopeless, breathless__  
__Baby can't you see?_

He hums the rest of the song while putting her in bed.

_Ohhh__  
__Love Bug again_

Her eyes open right after he stops and he kisses her forehead. Shane says, "Hey Mitch, I will be right out side for a little while. I need to call Nate and Jason. It should just take a minute."

Mitchie nods slowly and grimly. Shane laughs at her expression and walks out of the door. He asks the nurses if it was okay if he used their phone. The nurse looks up, sees it's him, and eagerly agrees. Shane quickly dials Nate's cell then faces Mitchies door as he listens to the phone ring. Nate doesn't answer so Shane leaves him a voicemail telling him to come soon with some clothes and possibly a comb. Shane then hurries into Mitchies room after seeing some man he doesn't know walking in. Mitchie is crying but there is no one in the room anymore except him and Mitchie. He gives Mitchie a questioning glace and she points to the window. Shane looks down as he reaches the window and sees the strange guy running towards the front road. Shane comes back to Mitchie and gently hugs her. "Who was that," Shane questioned softly.

Mitchie whispers, "That was the guy who kidnapped me. He was also in charge of the torture…"

Shane gently asks "Do you want to tell me about it? I won't pressure you but it might be better if we knew something about them and if you didn't keep things bottled in again. I will even let you hit me again if it would help."

Mitchie smiles softly then looks as if she doesn't really want to talk about it. She nods and whispers "Lock the door first. I only want to tell you but you can tell the others when im done."

Shane nods and head over to the door. He quickly locks the door and heads back to Mitchie. He sits down on his normal seat and she climbs into his lap and tells her story, "Okay so I was just walking around camp when I was hit over the head and lost consciousness. When I awoke I had no clue where I was so I tried to move but I was stuck to the chair. Chains where keeping me form moving. I couldn't feel my phone in my pocket anymore so I knew they had taken it, and then all of a sudden someone comes in with a needle and a whip. They stick the needle in my arm and I started to lose consciousness. That's when I could fell something hitting me. I partially noticed that I wasn't on the chair anymore. When I gained consciousness again I could barely move and I notice that I am not wearing my sweats anymore. My body felt like it was on fire. That's when I realized that my phone was next to the bed so I grabbed it and texted the only person I felt like I could trust at the moment…you. After I texted you I hear the key in the lock and started to cry. I figured it was the kidnappers but then I heard banging. I whispered and it sounded like you could hear me. The banging stopped and I started to lose consciousness. When you come in I was fighting and was able to open my eyes when you touched me. You touch one of my bruises and I flinched slightly before opening my eyes. I am able to talk to you before losing consciousness because of the pain. The pain seemed not so bad when I was in your arms but I knew I could trust you with my life."

Mitchie cries softly at the memory. Shane holds her in his arms until she calms down. Shane jumps at a knock on the door and a familiar voice whispers, "Its Nate but you kinda gotta unlock the door if you want the stuff."

Shane looks down at Mitchie and sees her sleeping. He gently puts her into the bed on her side then unlocks the door. Nate and Caitlyn stood right outside the room. Shane laughs and grabs the clothes from Nate, "Can you watch her while I change?"

Nate sees the pleading in his eyes and nods. After Shane heads down the hall, Nate turns to Caitlyn, "Can you go get him some food? We both know he probably hasn't left Mitchies side for very long."

Caitlyn nods and heads downstairs to the hospital cafeteria. Nate continues into Mitchies room and notices a chair incredibly close to her bad. Nate chuckles slightly at it then sat on the couch on the other side of the bed. Shane ran into the room and sat down on his chair. He puts his dirty clothes in the bag and set it on the floor then gently pushed the hair out of Mitchies face. This was a gesture Nate had never seen him do before. Nate just stared at him. Mitchie woke up and climbed into Shanes lap like she had been doing throughout her hospital visit. Nate was freaking out inside, he never let a girl do that either! Caitlyn walked in with a tray of food and almost dropped it at the sight she saw once walking in the room. Shane Gray never did that. She wanted to chuckle at the look on Nate's face but she was just as surprised as he was. Caitlyn walked over to Shane and put the food on the table next to him. She then walked over to Nate, shut him mouth, then sat down next to him. Nate turned to her and whispered, "This is not the Shane I know, well it was when we were younger but he wouldn't do this now. He really changed after she hit him."

Shane laughed, "I can hear you. Hospitals aren't really private spots. Yeah I have changed but only back to who I was."

Nate and Caitlyn smiled at him. "Hey does Mitchie need anything? Like ice or possibly good food," Caitlyn questioned.

Shane thought about it, "Yeah ice would be nice but I think you have enough food for the four of us easily. I think she will be fine."

Caitlyn headed out for ice and to just harass the nurses, she had heard about them flirting with Nate. When she came back in Nate was staring out the window and Shane looked kinda ticked off. When Nate turned he looked like the sky before a storm, peaceful but anger slowly coming. She handed Shane the bag of ice and asked, "What just happened in here?"

Shane glanced at Nate as to say you tell her. Nate got the message and replied, "Well we just got a call and it was the kidnappers and they said that Mitchie would be out of our hands soon. As in they are going to take her again."

Nate was fuming when he finished speaking. Caitlyn saw Mitchie waking up. "Nate out the door now," Caitlyn demanded.

Nate walked out the door. Caitlyn whispered to Shane before leaving, "You can decide to either tell her or not but you really can't be this angry when she sees you."

Shane nods as she walks out the door and closes it behind her. Mitchie wakes up completely. She looks up at Shane smiling but immediately frowned. "What happened Shane?"

Shane tried to distract her with the bag of ice Caitlyn had given him. She let him put it against her stomach but didn't let him get away with distracting her. "Shane what happened?"

She was really getting angry with him. Shane sighed, "Mitch, I really don't want to have to tell you, especially not with me going on tour soon."

"Shane Joseph Gray you tell me right now," Mitchie demanded.

"Wow, full name. Okay but I will regret it."

Shane then tells her what happened while she slept, well other than the conversation with Nate and Caitlyn. Mitchie looked freaked and that was when Shane got the perfect idea. "Hey Mitchie, how much would you love to go on tour with Connect 3?"

Mitchie looked up questionably and then realized what that meant. She asked, ""Would I be able to?"

Shane grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I can always throw a fit if they won't let you. Im going to go call them and ask: this time in the room with you."

Mitchie nodded quickly. Shane quickly called Connect 3's manager. When he hung up he turned to Mitchie, "You can go but you can't tell anyone but your parents. We don't want the kidnappers to know."

Mitchie nodded then called her parents and they agreed to let her go since she was safest with Shane. Mitchie turned to Shane, "I can go but you need to sit down right now."

Shane sat but asked, "Why?"

Mitchie sat down on his lap and gave him the ice, "'Cause im tired and you have been my bed the past who knows how long."

Shane laughed and let her get comfortable before putting the ice on her stomach. He chuckled gently at her child-like behavior as she slowly closed her eyes. She whispers, "I can hear your chest rumbling."

Shane smiled, "Yeah but your just too cute not to chuckle at."

Mitchie looked angrily at him, "You callin' me funny looking or something?"

Shane replied, "No im calling you a child-like cute. Like when you see this really young kid, well that's cute not ugly and you are all 'Awww' and then you have to smile. Well for me I chuckle."

Mitchie laughed, "Wow that was…an interesting…and detailed response…yeah it didn't help your cause very much but I think it was kinda cute."

Mitchie kisses Shanes cheek and she pulls away blushing. She looks away and Shane grins down at her. "Hey Mitchie you pull the child-like thing very well."

Mitchie looks up with a smile. "There is the cute girl I know."

Mitchie and Shane smile at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Slowly they hung out with Connect 3 a bunch and so Mitchie trusted each boy but she trusted Shane the most. He had been there for her through it all. She had healed and was now on tour with the boys.

Connect 3 was having a run-through for their concert that night. Mitchie was sitting in the audience smiling. Shane was showing off and making Mitchie laugh. When they finished Jason went to Mitchie and flirted a little. They both knew it was friendly flirting. Jason yelled to the other 2 boys, "Hey im going to take Mitchie to the mall."

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the limo. They hung out until it was time for the meet-n-greet. They went from the limo to the meet-n-greet holding hands and skipping. They were both making jokes and laughing the whole way there. Once they got to the meet-n-greet they were slightly laughing but after they saw all the girls' faces they started crying because they were laughing to hard. They continued laughing until Jason was pulled away by Shane. When Shane and Nate weren't looking Jason would make a face at Mitchie. Mitchie would laugh and make a face right back at him. Once it was over a girl in a wheelchair came up to them. The boys smiled at her and Nate gave her a backstage pass. She looked familiar to Mitchie but she couldn't figure out how. Mitchie smiled at his thoughtfulness. She couldn't think of a reason to dislike these boys. It was time for the concert. Connect 3's band was getting ready on stage. Nate and Jason were talking to the girl with the backstage pass. Shane was over at Mitchie on the other side of the stage. Shane looks at Mitchie, "That girl gives me a funny feeling. I feel like she is going to do something bad."

Mitchie looks over at her, "She looks so familiar to me but I can't place where I have seen her before."

Shane thought about it, "Hmm she looks kinda familiar to me too. Just stay on this side of the stage. It will make me feel better."

Mitchie nodded and Shane went to his place on stage. After the concert was over the boys talked to the girl in the wheelchair. Once she left Shane and Nate headed to the dressing room and Jason headed to Mitchie quickly. He pulled her to the dressing room. When Mitchie got in, both Shane and Nate had their shirts off. Nate was near the mirror messing with his Omni Pod and Shane was just staring out the window. Mitchie just kinda stares at Shane. Luckily, Jason already knew that she likes Shane. Jason coughs and both boys look over. Nate blushes slightly and looks away making Mitchie giggle. Shane just looks back out the window. Mitchie looks over at Shane confused and when she turns to ask Jason why he holds up a finger. He quickly pulls out his phone and starts to type something. Several minutes later Mitchies phone vibrates. She reads it and it says, "He is just mad because I have a girlfriend and still spend a lot of time with you. He seriously thinks you are amazing and beautiful but hates the fact his band mates' hangout with you more than he does."

Mitchie laughs and replies, "Why doesn't he just get a move on and ask me out then?"

A few minutes later Mitchie got a response, "He won't do it. That isn't how his mind works."

Mitchie grins while replying, "Watch and see."

Mitchie walks over to Nate and whispers in his ear quickly, "Hey help me make Shane jealous will you?"

Nate blushes slightly when Mitchie starts to whisper but recovers quickly. He smiles and stares Mitchie in the eyes then nods so small on one but Mitchie could have seen it. Nate tells Mitchie, "Hey, I need help with this. It seems kinda off."

Mitchie nods and does everything he says while looking over at Shane every now and then. Mitchie could almost see him going green with jealousy. When Mitchie was done helping Nate she throws him a clean shirt. He puts it on and kisses her cheek. He smiles and says, "Thanks…" then whispers, "Now go and make sure he won't kill me later."

Mitchie giggles and nods. Nate grabs Jason and says, "Let's go to the bus."

Nate and Jason leave. Mitchie walks over to Shane and asks, "What's the matter Shane?"

He looks at her and Mitchie knows he is frustrated with them all. Mitchie asks, "Are you jealous?"

He just stares at her for a few minutes then looks down and nods. Mitchie smiles and says, "Well you shouldn't be. Your band mates are like my brothers. They were helping me make you jealous."

Shane looks at Mitchie with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah don't sound so excited."

Mitchie kisses his cheek and says, "Let's go. Hey P.S. pretend to be really mad at Nate and Jason and pretend like we aren't together."

Mitchie grabs his hand and as soon as they hit the door Mitchie whispers, "Start pretending." Shane nods and pushes past her. He rushes to the bus and Mitchie follows after slowly. When she gets to the bus she sees him doing a good job acting. Nate is freaked out and Jason is too busy reading a magazine. Shane sees Mitchie and winks before heading towards his room. Mitchie sits down next to Nate and asks, "What up?"

He turns still kinda freaked out and says, "I thought I said stop him from killing me not make it worse."

"I know and I tried," Mitchie slyly hides a smile as Shane comes out of his room and sits down. Mitchie mouths to him, "stop pretending."

He nods and Mitchie walks over and sits on his lap. She kisses his cheek and says formally, "Why Shane Joseph Gray, you are such a gentleman. I am so glad that you never get mad at you almost brothers."

"An' milady I severely hope that after my outburst earlier, you don't think any different of me."

Mitchie giggles slightly and looks at Nate. He is in supreme shock. Mitchie tells Shane and they laugh at him. Mitchie tells Nate, "I can probably bet that he won't kill you in your sleep. Yeah I fixed it but I think we aren't much. I mean we are kinda together, but I don't know…"

"Oh sorry Mitchie, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie laughs, "Of course Shane, even though I do believe I just gave you a new record, first girl to be asked out personally by Shane Gray."

Shane smiles and leans towards Mitchie. He puts his head on her shoulder and sighs. Nate gets up and heads to his room. Jason goes to his room shortly after. Mitchie whispers, "Is the sigh a sign for everyone to leave?"

Shane looks around confused, "No…but I guess it works."

He smiles at Mitchie and asks, "Hey do you want some of my ice cream?"

Mitchie nods and he whispers, "Well then you are going to have to get up so I can get it from its hiding spot."

Mitchie gets up and Shane quickly goes to the kitchen and grabs 2 spoons and the ice cream. He turns on the radio and chooses a station. Mitchie walks over to him and takes a spoon from him. She then proceeds to take the ice cream and sits down at the table on the chair sideways. Shane sits down next to her feet. Mitchie open the ice cream container and takes a spoonful. She hands it to Shane and he gets a spoonful and they continue trading off until it was finished. Nate walks out of his room in just pajama pants. Mitchie giggles at him and the sound makes him jump. He looks over at Mitchie and says, "Shouldn't you guys be asleep by now? Well Shane at least. I know he needs to have his 'beauty rest'. He usually goes to sleep right after a concert."

Shane was looking at Mitchie when he replied, "Yeah but Mitchie has changed me in more ways than one."

Mitchie blushes and then all of a sudden Nate gasps, "He shared his ice cream with you! No way! That is his ice cream. No one get any ever."

Mitchie laughingly replies, "Well he asked me if I wanted any so…I guess he is just super nice to me."

Nate shakes his head in amazement then walk back into his room. Moments later he walks right back out and grabs a glass of milk then walks right back into his room. Shane and Mitchie laugh. They walk over to the couch and sit down. Mitchie lies down on the couch and puts her head on Shane lap and looks at him, "Hey Shane why did you change? What did I do that made you really want to go back to who you were?"

Shane starts playing with her hair, "Well mainly you just helped me figure out how the other people felt when I was a jerk to them. I didn't like that feeling so I didn't want anyone else to feel it."

Mitchie smiles up at him then closed her eyes. His eyes followed soon after and soon his hand stopped moving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

The next morning they wake up because of Nate. "Guys there is seriously something going on. Its like my body is on alert."

He all of a sudden got kinda dizzy. "Shane we need to get Nate to the hospital right now. I think his insulin is messed up," Mitchie says worriedly while going into protection mode.

Shane fully wakes up. He calls up to the driver to get to a hospital ASAP. Mitchie grabs Nate's hand and pulls him onto the couch, "You sit here, Shane someone should wake up Jason."

Shane runs back to Jason's room and wakes him up. Nate starts shaking slightly and Mitchie gets him to lay down with his head on her lap. She runs her hand through his hair, "Hey try relaxing. Breathe deeply."

When Shane comes back Nate is breathing deeply and Mitchie is working on calming him down. The tour bus stops and Jason comes out of his room still groggy, "Hey why are we at a hospital?"

Shane helps Nate stand up, "Nate is having a diabetic reaction to something," Shane says quickly.

Jason goes on the other side of Nate while Shane goes on the other. They walk into the hospital where they are immediately put in a room. He sends everyone but Nate out the room. An hour or so later, the doctor comes to the waiting room. "So he had a small capsule like substance that had insulin in it. It was slowly dissolving in his body and if found later then he would have gotten hypoglycemia. You should feel lucky that the young man noticed his body feeling different."

The group went into Nate's room. "Right now we are normaling his insulin level."

The group nodded and sat down around him. Jason sat on the left side of Nate and Shane sat on the right side of Nate. Mitchie sat down on Shanes lap and buried her head in his chest. They all fall asleep and wake up moments before Nate wakes. Nate smiles at them, "Hey guys. Do any of you know what happened?"

Mitchie gets up, "No but luckily you guys decided to put cameras backstage, im going to go check them out."

Shane grabs her hand and follows after her. They go get the tapes and head back to the hospital. They put the tape from after the concert in. It showed Nate and Jason talking to the girl in the wheel chair. When Nate gave her a hug a glare was near his back for like a second then disappeared. Mitchie saw it and rewinded and paused at the exact second it showed up. It was a needle. Mitchie starts to freak. Shane asks, "What's up?"

Mitchie tells him, "That at his back. It's a needle. The exact type of needle used on me when I was kidnapped. Oh geez I though I was safe. Well that would be why I recognized her. She was apart of my kidnapping. What I wonder is why she looks familiar to you Shane."

Shane thinks about it and replies, "Well she is obviously an avid fan."

Nate speaks up, "Why don't we ask our manager and dour body guard about her then? They would know more about her than we would."

Shane nods and leaves the room. He comes back in, "They say that she is in love with me and probably a bit psycho. She probably thinks if she isn't the most important thing in my life then she has to get rid of all who are so she can take their place."

Mitchie looks at him desperately, "What is she going to try with Jason then?"

Shane shrugs and looks at Jason, "I really don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Shane, Mitchie, and Jason take turns by Nate's side through-out his time in the hospital. On the day that Nate got to leave Mitchie and Shane were at a nearby hotel. It was the middle of the day and no one but them and the hotel staff were there. Jason went to get Nate by himself. Mitchie was worried about it and jumped when there was a knock at the door. She opened it slightly and the door was pushed the rest of the way by Nate. He walks in and kisses Mitchie on the cheek, "Thanks for getting me to the hospital. I owe you one."

Mitchie just nods her head slightly and walks back into her bedroom. She comes out almost immediately, "Ok first off I feel like something bad is going to happens and 2 something is off in the room and I don't know what it is."

Shane walks out of his room and says, "What's up with the air in here? It's kinda off."

Mitchies eyes go wide, "Everyone open windows now."

They do what they are told but the air still seems kinda off. Mitchie demands everyone to leave the hotel. All of the boys surround her and they head out. When they get out of the hotel they are put in a van by a couple of really big guys. In the back of the van Shane makes sure Mitchie is protected. They look up and see the girl who was in the wheelchair not in a wheelchair anymore. Shane gasps, "I saw you walking around Camp Rock the day Mitchie was kidnapped. Why are you hurting my friends? And why did you kidnap us?"

She turns around and he sees the maniac look on her face, "I hurt them because they don't deserve you like I do. I kidnapped you because I am planning on torturing them in front of you when you can't do anything to save them."

Mitchie almost starts crying but she sees that Shane's phone is out and he is on the phone with his bodyguard. Shane asks, "So where are you taking us?"

She grins manically again and says, "Exactly where I took your little girlfriend."

Shane nods and keeps the phone out of their sight but still asking a bunch of questions to get info from them. Right after they get to the cabin Shane hangs up his phone and while they are all distracted with him, they become surrounded by cops. Shane smiles and quickly hops out the car closely followed by Mitchie then Nate then Jason. The cops pick up all of the people in the van and tote them away. Mitchie whispers in Shane's ear, "They don't have them all. The person who tortured me wasn't in the van."

Shane walks over and tells the cops what Mitchie had told him. They agreed to be on watch for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

The Connect 3 group headed back to their tour bus. They continued their tour with Mitchie backstage cheering her boyfriend on. After the tour was done, Mitchie headed back home to go to school with her friend, Sierra, again. It was hard for Mitchie and Shane to part. They had been attached by the hip for about 3 months and now had to separate cold turkey. Mitchie found out it was hard for her to sleep without Shane nearby. Shane had reverted to some of his jerk ways except around Nate and Jason. They wouldn't let him change because of Mitchie again. They missed her about as much as he did. Shane was luckily don't with tour and visited her on weekends. They would stay up late talking then fall asleep on the couch. Mitchie was on her last year of school. She knew if they made it through the year then they could easily make it later in life. Mitchie was at school one day thinking about Shane. He hadn't come to see her in a little over a month. She knew Connect 3 was busy recording songs for their new cd but Shane still could have come down one day and visited her. She just figured that he was going to break up with her and so she prepared for it. So when he called her at lunch she walked into the hall.

Shane: Hey Mitchie. Sorry I haven't called in a while. How are you doing?

Mitchie: Hey Shane, im not doing so well. You see I have not seen or heard from my boyfriend in awhile. I have been wondering if he wants to break up.

Shane: Mitchie you know I have been busy. It doesn't help that you are my first true girlfriend. I really don't know what to do.

Mitchie: What you do is act like a boyfriend. Call me if you are too busy to visit me. I understand you are a popstar but you got to remember that I am your friend. Just act like we are best friends, which we will be until you get your act together and until that moment all we are, is a friend. Bye Shane.

Shane: Bye Mitchie

Shane started planning that exact moment she hung up the phone. He knew he had to get her back and he knew just how to do it; Time for him to go write a song.

Mitchie started to cry after she hung up the phone. She knew she had gotten rid of the most important thing that has ever been in her life. She headed to the music room and picked up a guitar. She had a song to write.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

Shane was busy trying to convince Nate and Jason to let him visit Mitchie but they needed him to record. Shane gets an idea, "How about this, you guys record a song I don't sing and I will visit Mitchie as fast as possible."

Nate says, "Go and get your girl back then."

Shane smiles and runs out the door while saying, "Thanks Nate."

He heads over to Mitchies school but realizes he has no clue where she is and thinks it's doubtful that she would answer a text from him. He heads to the office with his guitar. He politely asks the office lady, "Would you mind telling me where a Mitchie Torres is right now?"

The office lady looks up, "Oh, you're Shane Gray. Ooo, you are pretty lucky, I was going to say I can't tell you but my daughter loves you and I can take a bribe."

Shane thought about it, "You get her here and I will talk to her before I leave. Right now I just need to get to Mitchie."

She smiles, "That will work. I will have her here in 5 minutes. Here is your visitors pass. She is in room 115. Go down this hall and go right at the first hall. She will be in your first room on your right."

Shane smile, "Thanks."

He heads down the hall and then turns right. He looks at the door on the right and realizes she is in music class right now. He glances in the room and sees her. He breathes deeply and opens the door. He knows everyone is staring and whispering but all he cares about is Mitchie who is writing something down. He sees Caitlyn next to her. Caitlyn taps Mitchie and whispers something in her ear. Mitchie immediately looks right at Shane once Caitlyn stopped talking. She stares him down for a couple of minutes. Mitchies teacher says, "Ummm, aren't you Shane Gray?"

Shane nods and says, "Yeah. Im here visiting a friend of mine. She is pretty talented and she wanted me to sing for her class so here I am."

The teacher asks, "Oh really. Who is your friend and what song are you singing?"

Shane replies with a smile, "Mitchie Torres and I will only sing if she promises to sing a song after or before I sing."

The teacher turns to Mitchie, "Ok Mitchie are you gonna sing?"

Mitchie nods and says, "Oh and I will sing first."

She stands up, walks to the front of the class and takes Shanes guitar out of his hands. Mitchie says, "Im guessing that this is still in tune."

Shane nods and everyone, but the group who actually knows Shane, gasps. Shane Gray was never that calm. Mitchie starts playing softly and nods once before she begins singing

_Do you see me__  
__Do you care__  
__You talk about me__  
__Like I'm not there_

_  
__Don't get a word in__  
__When you're around__  
__I bet you don't know__  
__What I'm about_

_'Cause I will, I will__  
__Speak for myself__  
__What you see__  
__Isn't all I am__  
__I need a place to stand__  
__I will, I will speak for myself__  
__There's so much you're missing__  
__If you cared you'd listen_

_You suffocate me__  
__You drown me out__  
__I'm tired of waiting__  
__Without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading__  
__I flicker out__  
__My heart is screaming__  
__Without a sound_

_'Cause I will, I will__  
__Speak for myself__  
__What you see__  
__Isn't all I am__  
__I need a place to stand__  
__I will, I will speak for myself__  
__There's so much you're missing__  
__If you cared you'd listen_

_I'm not sorry for who I am__  
__Take it or leave it__  
__It's my time to take a stand__  
__Throw it or keep it__  
__Know that I don't need to understand__  
__Won't say it again_

_(I will)__  
__(I will)__  
__(I will)__  
__(I will)__  
__You know I will_

_'Cause I will, I will__  
__Speak for myself__  
__What you see__  
__Isn't all I am__  
__I need a place to stand__  
__I will, you know I will__  
__I will speak for myself__  
__There's so much you're missing__  
__If you cared you'd listen__  
__If you cared you'd listen_

_I will, I will__  
__Speak for myself_

Everyone claps for her quickly then turns to face Shane. They wait patiently for him to start. He walks over to Mitchie, "Remember Mitchie, even if others want to hear me more often than you, I love your voice and will always want to hear you sing."

Mitchie smiles and lets him lead her over to the stool in front of the classroom. He sits down on it and has her stand near him as he begins to play and sing

_Guess you never really know__  
__Just what you've got__  
__'Til you finally realize__  
__She could be gone__  
__I know that I've been taking you for granted__  
__For the longest time__  
__All you wanted__  
__Was someone who really cares__  
__And I didn't even__  
__Notice you were there__  
__I promise that I'll never ever__  
__Make that same mistake not twice_

_That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to come around__  
__All I wanna do__  
__Is try again__  
__Show you how__  
__I know that it's all about__  
__Givin' attention to you__  
__I was a fool for way too long__  
__What you wanted, I could not see__  
__That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to figure out__  
__Love is all you need_

_Guess I never really thought about it before__  
__I was thinkin' of myself__  
__And nothing more__  
__Didn't even wanna try to find out__  
__How you really feel (how you really feel)__  
__Now I see__  
__That I'm the lucky one__  
__It's true__  
__And what we've got__  
__To know I never want to lose__  
__I was trippin' in a fantasy__  
__And missing what was real_

_That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to come around__  
__All I wanna do__  
__Is try again__  
__Show you how__  
__I know that it's all about__  
__Givin' attention to you__  
__I was a fool for way too long__  
__What you wanted, I could not see__  
__That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to figure out__  
__Love is all you need_

_I used to be someone__  
__Who only really thought about__  
__Themselves and no one else__  
__And you could tell baby__  
__But that's before__  
__I understood__  
__That when you've__  
__Got something this good__  
__Gotta let her know__  
__And I want you to know_

_You're always my priority__  
__And I wanna give you more__  
__Than all the love you need__  
__Took a little time__  
__But now you know I finally see__  
__That you're my world (yeah)_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing__  
__And I'm gonna do whatever it takes__  
__No I'm never gonna let it all slip away__  
__'Cause you're my girl, yes you are_

_That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to come around__  
__All I wanna do__  
__Is try again__  
__Show you how__  
__I know that it's all about__  
__Givin' attention to you__  
__I was a fool for way too long__  
__What you wanted, I could not see__  
__That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to figure out__  
__Love is all you need_

_You're always my priority__  
__And I wanna give you more__  
__Than all the love you need__  
__Took a little time__  
__But now you know I finally see__  
__That you're my world (yes you are)_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing__  
__And I'm gonna do whatever it takes__  
__No I'm never gonna let it all slip away__  
__'Cause you're my girl, yes you are_

_That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to come around__  
__All I wanna do__  
__Is try again__  
__Show you how__  
__I know that it's all about__  
__Givin' attention to you__  
__I was a fool for way too long__  
__What you wanted, I could not see__  
__That was then__  
__This is now__  
__Took some time to figure out__  
__Love is all you need_

_Comin' around__  
__And ready to show you how__  
__I'm gonna change girl_

Everyone claps but the bell rings so everyone starts to file out of the classroom. Soon everyone has left but Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie grabs her stuff and then grabs Shanes hand, "Come on popstar. You wouldn't want me late for the last class of the day."

He smiles and follows her. Everyone stares as Shane and Mitchie pass by holding hands. The couple is not paying attention to them but instead is smiling and talking happily. Mitchies last hour of the day is P.E. so she leads him to the gym and reminds him that he can't flirt with the girls in her P.E. class since they are back together again. Shane smiles and watches Mitchie go to the girls' locker room. He sits down on the bleachers and texts Nate, "Hey im going to stay with Mitchie until schools over then we will head over to the recording studio. Hope you guys are doing well with the song." He sends it and before he can look to see if Mitchie was out yet, he has hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

Shane decides to have fun with it, "Omg is it that dreamy Rock star Shane Gray. I would love to meet him…Oh snap I need to get to the office stat. I was supposed to meet that office ladies daughter like 30 minutes ago."

Mitchie laughs and uncovers his eyes, "Well im glad you think so highly of yourself but you should go. If im not still in here when you get back; check the track."

Shane nods then runs to the office. He meets her daughter and gives her a signed picture of Connect 3 then headed to the gym again. He looks around and sees no Mitchie so he looks on the track and sees her and 2 other people running around the track. He runs out there and sees how much trouble they are having. He hurries over towards Mitchie and starts jogging next to her. He asks, "How many more laps do you have?"

While gasping for breath Mitchie says, "4."

Shane gasps and asks angrily, "Who is making you do this and how many laps have you already done?"

Mitchie not seeing his face says, "6 or so. I lost count after a mile," while pointing towards the teacher watching all of them run next to the track sitting on the bleachers.

Shane tells her, "I will be back."

Mitchie then realizes what he is going to do. She tries to grab his hand to stop him but he gets away to fast. Shane runs to the teacher and asks, "Why are you making these students run 2 ½ miles?"

The teacher replies without looking at Shane, "They refused to run a mile, so I am making then run 2 ½ miles while everyone is playing a game inside."

Shane is ticked off, "Excuse me that is not something we do. Those poor kids can't run that much and so I am going to tae them out of your hands for this hour and you will be hearing from my lawyer. Comprendé?"

The teacher finally looks at him, "Well Mr. Im-A-Star these kids have to pass PE and in order to do that they have to run a mile. Technically I am just helping them to be able to pass later."

Shane grins, "Yeah but my lawyer knows better then to fight me so he will fight you for your job. See you in court."

Shane runs back to Mitchie, "Stop running. He can't do anything to stop you. So I was thinking about taking you guys to McDonalds. My treat. Sound good?"

Mitchie smiles, "Sounds great."

The two of them quickly stop the other two. Shane asks the two if they want to join him and Mitchie. They happily agree. Shane asks them to meet at the office. He convinces the office lady to let all the students with him leave the schools premises for the rest of the hour. When Shane comes out the office the 3 PE students were waiting for him. Shane quickly says, "Okay you 3 go sign out. We are free to go."

They quickly sign out and follow Shane out to his car. They get to McDonalds and go through the Drive-thru. Shane knew that was safest for him but put on sunglasses anyways. They all got food and headed back to the school. They all sat under the shade of a tree out in front of the school. Soon enough school was over, the 2 that had joined Shane and Mitchie left and headed to the bus. Shane grabbed Mitchies hand and dragged her to his car, "Come on, I need to get back to the recording studio. I was supposed to be back like an hour ago."

Mitchie lets him pull her just grateful that they were back together. Shane holds her hand while driving to the recording studio. He glances over at her several times and just smiles. Mitchie just looks over at him and wonders why she even thought he was a bad boyfriend. Sure he didn't visit often but when he did it was a spectacular visit. They get there and Shane quickly gets out and opens the door for her. Mitchie gets out of the car then Shane closes the door and grabs her hand. He pulls her inside gently. Mitchie laughs, "Wow are you in a rush there Popstar?"

He looks forward leading her while replying, "Yes…was supposed to make this a short visit."

They get to where Nate and Jason are and Mitchie lets go of Shanes hand and hugs them both quickly. She gets back to Shane and tells him, "Well get going popstar. We didn't rush here for you to just stand around."

Shane smiles and quickly kisses Mitchies cheek before heading to record the songs he wrote. Mitchie waits and listens to the songs they are recording until she gets a phone call…

Mitchie: Hello

Mitchies parents: Hey sweetie. When are you coming home? It's getting kinda late and we were wondering if you were going to eat with us.

Mitchie: Yeah I will eat with you guys. Let me get Shane to bring me home.

Parents: Ok sweetie, see you soon.

Mitchie: Bye

Mitchie hangs up the phone and feels arms wrap around her waist. Mitchie turns to face Shane. "Hey Popstar I need to get home."

"Okay little one. Let's get going then. We are done for today anyways."

He lets go of her waist but grabs her hand and they head to her house. He drops her off, "Hey little one, we have a concert in a week…Did you want to go?"

Mitchie smiles, "I would love to go."

Shane smiles and kisses Mitchie. Mitchie gets out of the car and walks inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

A week later Mitchie and Caitlyn were trying to figure out what to wear. Mitchie decided on a green cami with a black jacket on top zipped up halfway and blue jeans. Caitlyn decided on a blue cami with a comic jacket on top and a blue jean skirt. They were ready pretty early but decided to leave early and get there before the crowd came. They get there and greet the boys' bodyguard then head to the dressing room. They knock twice then walk right in. The boys are just laying on the ground, spread out, sleeping. Mitchie and Caitlyn laugh and walk to the couch carefully. They just sit down and wait for the boys to wake up. Jason is the first to wake and sees the girls. He wants to say something but the girls quickly put a finger to their lips. Jason nods and head out to tune the instruments. Mitchie walks over to Shane and sits down next to him. Caitlyn walks over to Nate and sits next to him. Mitchie covers Shane's ears right as Caitlyn screams "Wake Up!"

Nate jumps up and says, "Im awake. I swear im awake. Just never do that again."

Shane also wakes up at her scream but doesn't jump because Mitchies hands blocked out most the sound. He smiled up at Mitchie and nods. She uncovers his ears and he sits up and looks at Nate. It was like you could see the adrenaline going through his body. Shane laughs then whispers to Mitchie, "Thanks for that one."

Mitchie nods than joins him in laughing at Nate. Shane questions the fact Jason isn't in the room. Mitchie answers his question, "Oh he went out to tune the guitars and everything. He left like 2 minutes ago."

Shane and Nate hurry to the stage and join him in tuning the instruments. When they are done tuning Mitchie looks around still precautious because of the last kidnapper. She sees a guy in the shadows and hurries to Shane. She whispers, "Who is the guy in the shadows on the right?"

Shane looks over there, "He is our lawyer, George McCleene. I and he have debates often. Well we did when I was a jerk. I think he liked those moments."

Mitchie whispers again, "Why does he have a gun in his hand and is pointing at us then?"

Shane looks and quickly puts Mitchie behind him. George comes out of the shadows. Mitchie gasps and whispers in Shane's ear, "That's the last kidnapper; he is the one who tortured me."

Shane glares at him as Mitchie glanced around. She saw Caitlyn off stage looking worried. Mitchie makes sure she is hidden right behind Shane and mouths to Caitlyn, "Call 911. He is the last kidnapper." Caitlyn nods and pulls out her cell phone. She heads to the dressing room so he couldn't hear her. She comes back out and nods to Mitchie. Mitchie whispers in Shane's ear, "The police are coming, distract him carefully."

Shane slightly nods and mumbles under his breath, "First, Are you okay?"

Mitchie whispers, "Yeah, or at least I will be when he is in jail."

Shane speaks loudly again, "So why did you kidnap and torture Mitchie?"

George replies, "Because she was in my way. I wanted you to stay a jerk and she changed that so I had to change you back."

Shane starts to get ticked and Mitchie can tell, "Shane don't let him get in your head. He is just egging you on." Shane doesn't listen, "So did you also hire the girl to mess with Nate?"

George laughs and replies, "Yeah but only cause we needed a girl in order to get to him. The reason why, if you are wondering, is cause he wouldn't let you go back to your jerk stage. He kept you in check always. Jason was too oblivious and unreactive when it came to you. The idea was to keep him so you would still have a band for me to be the lawyer of."

Shane is completely angry at the guy. Why on earth would he think getting rid of two of his most important people bring his jerkiness back? Shane feels Mitchies hand holding on to his and feel the peace and calmness that always comes when she is around. Shane smiles and George says, "See what I mean, you were mad at me and then because of her you are smiling."

Shane laughs and says, "It's also because you don't notice the police right behind you with a gun to your head."

George turns around and sees the police all aiming a gun at him. He drops his gun and puts his hands up. When his gun hits the ground it goes off. Shane yells and then hits the ground. George smiles slightly as the police arrests him. Mitchie gets on the ground next to Shane. She touches his face gently and he smiles before blacking out completely.


	15. Chapter 15 and Epilogue

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story plot and a couple of characters.

* * *

He wakes up in the hospital with Mitchie sitting on a chair next to his bad watching TV. He touches her hand and says, "Hey little one."

She turns and faces him, "Hey popstar."

He tries to move but it hurts his shoulder. He looks at it and sees it heavily bandaged. He smiles over at her and says, "Im guessing I was hit in the shoulder when his gun went off but im not completely sure. It might have been my head or ear…No im still living and I can still hear outta both ears…Must have been the shoulder."

Mitchie smiles and kisses his forehead before walking out the room. A group of people from Camp Rock come in and talk to him about everything that happened. When they leave Mitchie comes back in with flowers. She smiles as he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. She puts the flowers on the table next to his bad. He says, "Just imagine if we had never met then neither of us would have such intense scars."

She murmurs, "Scars are worth us meeting. If this is the worst thing to happen to us then I think we will have a pretty good relationship from now on."

They smile at each other and think how nice their relationship really is.

* * *

Epilogue

Mitchie was singing at a concert.

_You, You're always there for me__  
__When I need you most__  
__Day and night you're by my side__  
__Protecting me__  
__When I feel like crashing down__  
__You seem to be around__  
__There you are__  
__You're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever baby__  
__You'll protect me__  
__No matter what__  
__Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go__  
__Protecting me_

She thought about how she became Shane girlfriend and how difficult it had been for her.

_You listen to me when__  
__I speak out loud and you__  
__You know right when my heart's been bent__  
__When my lifes tumbling around__  
__You take me off the ground__  
__You tell me everythings ok_

_Whenever, where ever baby__  
__You'll protect me__  
__No matter what__  
__Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

Right now she was Connect 3's opening act but normally she was just their biggest fan

_You'll never let me go__  
__You'll never let me go__  
__You'll never let me go_

_When its my turn (My turn) __  
__To help you out (Help you out) __  
__I gladly lift you up without a doubt _

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby__  
__You'll protect me__  
__No matter what__  
__Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)__  
_

…Other than Caitlyn of course.

_Whenever, where ever baby__  
__I'll protect you__  
__No matter what__  
__Hold you tight, with all my might__  
__And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You, you're always there for me__  
__When I need you most__  
__Day and night you're by my side__  
__Protecting me__  
__Protecting me_

There is a roar of applause for her. Mitchie heads backstage to meet up with Shane before he went on stage. Arms wrap around her, "Mitch that was amazing like usual."

Shane kisses her cheek and runs on stage. They start playing.

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on) __  
__It will take more than common sense (hold on) __  
__So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on) __  
__There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud__  
__It's too many tears to drown them out__  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on__  
_

Mitchie thinks how true it is as she smiles at Shane.

_One single smile a helping hand__  
__It's not that hard to be a friend__  
__So don't give up stand 'til the end__  
__There's more to life than just to live_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud__  
__It's too many tears to drown them out__  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone__  
__And they break your heart__  
__don't give up on love__  
__Have faith, restart__  
__Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

She knows everything will be okay now.

_When it falls apart__  
__And your feeling lost__  
__All your hope is gone__  
__don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud__  
__It's too many tears to drown them out__  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on__  
_

The hard times had passed and they still loved each other with all their hearts.

_When you love someone__  
__And they break your heart__  
__don't give up on love__  
__Have faith, restart__  
__Just hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud__  
__It's too many tears to drown them out__  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

They will always be together and that was alright with her.

_When you love someone__  
__And they break your heart__  
__don't give up on love__  
__Have faith, restart__  
__Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_

* * *

Please press the lovely colored button at the bottom and tell me what you think!!_


End file.
